


Perfect Surprises

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Harley Keener is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, M/M, Mates, Morgan Stark is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Pack Family, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Puppies, Pups, Wolf Shifters, Wolf Tony Stark, animal birth, wolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Steve and Tony welcome their pups.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 257





	Perfect Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Publisher021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/gifts).



> This story is for my wonderful friend Publisher021. I want to wish you a happy birthday and I hope my attempt at a fluffy story is a good enough present! Thank you for being so amazing and I hope you enjoy your special day!
> 
> I've never written anything like this before but I wanted to give it a shot!

Tony is wary of leaving Steve when their pups were due any day now. He blames his alpha side for being so protective of his mate and pups. He had always been overprotective when it came to his omega, but ever since Steve got pregnant, that protective instinct intensified.

It’s only for a few hours, but even that seems like too long of a time to be away from his omega. He regrets allowing Pepper to schedule the board meeting this close to Steve’s due date. He wonders if he can get out of it. He’d get reprimanded for it, but it would be worth it. Steve and their pups came first.

“I’ll be fine,” Steve assures.

Tony can’t help but scoff as he straightens his tie in the mirror. He catches movement in his peripheral, turning his head until he’s locking eyes with Steve’s. Steve has moved from his spot on the bed, taking the small steps until he’s lingering in the bathroom doorway.

“Tony, it’s fine. They’re not coming yet.”

“You don’t know that. Just yesterday you said you felt a contraction!”

“But then it stopped. If something happens you’re just a phone call away.”

Tony scoffs again. “More like forty minutes, an hour with traffic. Tell me why I decided to move us out in the middle of nowhere again?”

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy their lake house. The property was quiet and provided a sense of security, but its distance away from the city could be an issue at times. This was one of those times.

Steve chuckles softly and steps fully into the room, deciding to take over the task of adjusting Tony’s tie. “If something changes then I’ll call you. I’ll be fine, Tones.”

“I just worry. I don’t want to miss this.” Tony’s hands find their way to Steve’s belly, smiling when one of his pups pushes back against his palm. They were only having two, but by the size of Steve's belly, Tony wondered if Steve was carrying more than they thought.

“You won’t. We’ll be okay.” Steve smiles. He has the tie tied and adjusted. He leans in to kiss Tony softly. “You better go,” he says once he pulls away. “Don’t want you to be late.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I haven’t been late before. They'll understand.”

“You’re too much, Stark.”

“But you love me anyway, Captain.”

Steve smiles. “I do,” he says before leaning in again to kiss Tony. Steve gasps into the kiss and pulls away.

“What? Is it time?” Tony asks, panic seeping into his tone.

“No,” Steve laughs. “Feel.”

Tony's hand is led back to Steve’s belly where he feels another kick. “Damn, these kiddos are strong. You sure there’s only two?”

“There better be. We’d be outnumbered if there aren’t.”

Tony chuckles and continues to rub at the place where one of the pups is rolling around. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Me, too.”

“They better not come until I get back.”

“We’ll be okay. Now go.”

* * *

The meeting, as usual, is uneventful. Tony does his best to listen and participate, but it’s difficult when all he can think about is his family waiting for him back home. He keeps his phone on the table beside him, constantly checking it for any updates. There’s none and though that brings a sense of relief, he still can’t help but feel like something was off.

Eyes are on him and once glance up shows it’s Pepper eyeing him closely. She’s giving him a familiar look, one Tony has seen way more times than he’d like to admit. There was no denying that he tended to misbehave during a majority of the meetings, and she was always having to scold him.

He loved her, not just for the way she looked out for him, but for everything else she’s helped this company accomplish. The idea of letting her run Stark Industries crosses his mind. He’d rather step down and spend more time with his family.

Steve was considering hanging up the shield anyway, and it wasn’t like there was a shortage of Avengers. The team and the rest of the world could get by just fine without Iron Man and Captain America. Their pups needed them more.

Pepper glances away, and Tony uses the opportunity to check his phone again. Still nothing. He sighs heavily and leans back in his chair, eyes rolling as the rest of the members continue to talk numbers.

Then he hears it. His phone vibrates against the table, the sound grabbing the attention of everyone around him. Tony snatches his phone up to check the incoming message.

_It’s time._

Tony is out of his seat in seconds.

“Tony-” Pepper starts to say, a bit of annoyance in her tone.

“I swear I have a good excuse for this one,” Tony tells her, then he addresses the rest of the board members. “I’m sorry, but I think you all can wrap this up without me. It’s not like I’m much help anyway. I have to go. I’m having pups!”

“Go!” Pepper shoos him away, a small smile forming over her face. “And congratulations.”

“Thanks, Miss Potts.”

Tony gives a small wave on his way out, then he’s rushing out of the room.

* * *

“Steve!” Tony calls out the moment he steps through the front door of their home. The lack of response he receives sends a wave of panic washing over him. “Honey!”

He climbs up the stairs, following the familiar scent until he’s outside their bedroom. The door is shut and Tony knocks before reaching down and turning the knob.

The scent is stronger. The usual sweet smell Steve gives off fills the room, but it’s tinged with a different scent, and Tony wrinkles his nose. He’s only smelled Steve like this whenever the omega returned from a mission and was banged up pretty bad from a fight. Tony hated witnessing Steve in pain.

“Honey?” Tony asks softly, stepping into the room. He expected to find his mate on the bed, only to find their bed empty. The sheets and duvet have been removed, leaving the mattress bare. “Steve-”

A soft whimper reaches Tony’s ears and he snaps his head in the direction of the closet. Tony moves toward the closet; the scent of his mate is stronger there.

“Steve?” Tony peeks into the large walk-in. There’s Steve, already in his wolf form and curled up in the nest he’s created. He’s surrounded by their bedding and a few other blankets from around the house. Tony can easily recognize a few of his clothing thrown in the pile. “Aw, Honey. You okay?”

Steve lifts his head and responds with a soft woof. Tony heaves out a sigh and takes a step toward his husband, slipping off his jacket and adding it to the pile of the others Steve had taken for his nest. He’s tempted to shift and lie down with Steve while they wait for their pups, but he holds off, deciding to stay in his human form in case something were to happen. He hopes it doesn’t come to that.

Tony settles down in the nest with his mate and Steve lays his head in Tony’s lap, huffing loudly. Tony gently pets Steve’s head in an attempt to comfort him. He changes to scratching behind Steve’s ears, knowing it’s something the omega enjoys.

Steve pants heavily, his body quivering when a contraction begins to build. He squirms in his place, whimpering when the pain worsens. Tony continues to run his fingers through the soft, gold fur, hoping it provides some kind of distraction.

“You’re doing so good, Cap. Just breathe okay?” Tony says. Steve whimpers in response, his panting getting heavier and louder. “I never should have left. I’m sorry.”

Steve lifts his head, leaning up to lick along Tony’s face. Tony smiles. Though he enjoyed kissing Steve in his human form, he didn’t mind the wet kisses this version of Steve liked to give.

“Will you be okay if I grab a few things?” Tony questions, getting another woof in response.

Tony’s honestly not sure what he’s going to need for the birth of their pups. Steve knew by instinct what to do; Tony was wired differently and didn’t have those motherly instincts to guide him. He asks FRIDAY for help, gathering the supplies she gladly lists for him.

When he returns with some towels and other supplies, he finds Steve pacing around the nest, emitting small whimpers and whines. With a huff, Steve lies back down, curling up on one of Tony’s t-shirts.

Steve lifts his head when he senses Tony back in the space, yipping softly to get his attention.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Tony soothes, rushing toward his mate. He sets the clean stack of towels down, making sure to place one underneath Steve for the pups to land on. Steve lifts his tail, straining gently and Tony freezes.

“Steve? Hon, are you-”

Steve whimpers, the sound difficult for Tony to hear. A gush of fluid splashes on the towels and Steve curls around his tail to investigate. Tony sets a towel down, then he’s taking his original spot near Steve’s head and gently strokes his face.

“Almost there, right?” Tony asks even though he doesn’t need to know the answer. It’s obvious from the changes in Steve’s labor that they would be meeting their pups soon.

Tony’s not sure how long they’ve stayed like this. Steve hasn’t gotten up from his spot beside Tony, instead curling up against him and releasing soft whimpers when another contraction would begin. Tony keeps one hand on Steve’s head, playing with the soft fur there and trailing the other down to his swollen middle.

Steve whines, but it’s not the sound that let’s Tony know another contraction is building. The muscles underneath his fingertips tighten.

“You’re okay,” Tony soothes, rubbing at his mate’s tender belly. “Almost there.”

Steve pants and squirms, then he’s lifting his tail and straining again. The omega releases another whimper, the sound breaking off into a high-pitched howl. Tony moves from his spot over to Steve’s lower half just in time to watch the first pup begin to emerge.

“Come on, Steve, push. I see our pup.”

The omega bears down again, whining from the intense pain. Tony keeps one hand over Steve’s back, rubbing the area soothingly. His eyes are trained on the first pup, his excitement growing when more of his child comes into view. Then finally, after another strong push, the pup is slipping free and landing on the towel.

Steve twists around himself to begin breaking the sac and cleaning the pup. Tony reaches for another towel, patiently waiting until Steve grants him permission to take over. Steve eventually pulls away, allowing Tony to clean the rest of their pup.

Tony gently uses the towel to scoop the newborn into his hands and rub it clean. “It’s a boy,” he says, smiling brightly when his son whimpers. The first pup takes after Steve, his fur is the same golden color and Tony has no doubts that his eyes will be the same shade of blue. “Is this one Harley?” Tony asks and Steve responds with a woof.

Tony wipes more of Harley clean before setting him back down near Steve, watching as his son crawls closer until he’s snuggled up by Steve’s belly and nursing. Steve leans down to lick more of his son clean.

“He’s beautiful,” Tony says, reaching out to run his finger along his son’s back.

Steve starts to whine and he rests his head back down, heavy pants leaving him when the next contraction already starts to build. Tony prepares another towel and he sets his eyes back on Steve, waiting for the next pup to appear.

Steve lifts his tail, giving Tony a view of the second pup that’s beginning to appear. Tony watches in awe as more of the next pup inches closer, his gaze only shifting to Steve’s face when his mate howls.

“I know, honey. You’re doing good. Keep pushing,” Tony instructs.

Steve whimpers through it, and eventually the next pup is born and slides out onto the towels. Steve breaks the sac and licks the pup clean. This one is darker in color, its fur resembling Tony’s chocolate colored one.

Tony steps in to assist, rubbing the new pup with a clean towel. “It’s another boy,” Tony announces and he picks up his son. “Hey, Peter,” Tony coos, giving the pup few more rubs before positioning him next to his brother.

Both pups are nursing and purring contently. Steve gives them each a few more licks, before he’s lying back down. Tony decides to gather the supplies and dirty towels, only to pause when Steve whimpers.

“Steve?”

Steve whines again and his body shakes. He lifts his tail out of the way and curls around himself to investigate between his legs. Tony can only watch in shock when what appears to be another sac starts to appear. Steve whines and lies back, panting and howling as he struggles to birth their third pup.

“Shit, Steve. It’s another. We have another-oh my God.” Tony moves quickly to grab a clean towel, readying himself for the pup to be born.

Steve pushes, whining loudly when more of the pup slides out. It only takes a few more solid pushes before the pup is slipping free and landing on the towels and blankets. Steve gives this one the same treatment as the others, and in a matter of minutes, their third pup is free from the sac and licked clean.

This one has the same dark fur as its older brother, and when Tony picks it up to dry it off a little more with a towel, he realizes it’s a girl.

“Steve, it’s a girl. We have a little girl,” he says, smiling brightly when his daughter whimpers and wiggles in his hands. “Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart. I’m right here.”

She picks up on his scent and instantly calms down. Tony cuddles her close to his chest and freeing one arm, uses it to wipe her clean. She’s a lot smaller than her brothers, but her feisty attitude will surely aid her later on in life.

“We don’t have a name for you,” Tony says mostly to himself. Steve still picks up on his words and he huffs. “I got nothing. Unless you have any ideas?”

Steve huffs again.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so. What should we call you, Little Miss?” Tony asks, smiling when his daughter whimpers softly.

She was unexpected and definitely not something they were prepared for. They had been expecting only two pups, and now they had a third. It was both terrifying and exciting all at the same time.

It’s tempting to name her after his mother or even Steve’s. Hell, even Natasha was starting to sound like a good name. But then one pops into his head.

“How about Morgan?” Tony asks, glancing up to meet Steve’s eyes.

Steve wags his tail, clearly content with Tony’s name choice.

With their third pup named and cleaned, she is gently placed near her brothers. She fights to get between them, her fiery attitude coming though. It’s not long before she is latching on and greedily nursing.

Steve draw close around them, a pleased sigh escaping him now that his children are finally born. Tony smiles and reaches out to pet the top of Steve’s head.

“You did so good, honey. They’re beautiful.”

Steve thumps his tail against the floor and lies down, his eyes fluttering shut. With his family safe, Tony begins cleaning up the nest to make it more comfortable. He steps away to give Steve and the new puppies some space, heading into the bathroom to clean himself up.

Upon returning to the bedroom, he finds Steve waiting for him, now back in his human form. He has a blanket wrapped around himself and a tired smile splayed over his face.

“Hey,” he greets, his voice thick and rough. “Glad you made it.”

“Me too.” Tony nods and crosses the room to get to his mate. He takes Steve’s hands in his own and pulls him close, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead. “You did so good. They’re beautiful.”

“They are. I don’t know when they’ll shift yet.”

“It’s okay. Can you believe we have three? I guess I jinxed it, huh?”

Steve chuckles. “I think you did. But she’s perfect. They all are.”

A chorus of soft whimpers reach their ears and Steve whines in response. The urge to be near his pups is too much to ignore.

“It’s okay. You go. I’ll be right there," Tony says.

Steve nods and pulls Tony in for a gentle kiss before returning to their pups. Tony doesn’t hesitate to shift into his wolf form and follow after his mate, finding Steve already shifted and nestled around their sleeping pups. Tony positions himself behind Steve and licks along his face, enjoying the feeling of being near his family.

They were perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY PUPPIES! They're so cute, aren't they? I've never written any of these characters like this, but it was a lot of fun and puppies are so adorable! Especially Stony wolf pups! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
